Bittersweet Winter
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Naruto is rejected by Sasuke and Kiba is rejected by Shino. Both by silence. Naruto and Kiba go to the grocery store to stock up on ice cream, but end up bumping into Sasuke, Shino, and Neji. While talking to Gaara, Kiba makes a grave mistake. Now Gaara believes Naruto is dating Sasuke and Kiba is dating Shino. Merry Christmas isn't so merry now. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Winter

* * *

**A/N: If any of you follow my stories, I'm sorry but I don't know if I will update them. A lot has been happening in my life that I can't even think of writing, but this idea came from out of nowhere, so I decided why not? It'll have a few chapters, how many? Well I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy this and Merry Christmas to who celebrate it. It's not Christmas yet in Texas, so yeah. I don't know if I'll be active. This is dedicated to devastatedhopes, it's her Christmas present since I couldn't get her anything. Enough of my blabbering, and onto the story.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

"You like me?" Sasuke asked in an unreadable voice.

"Yeah" I said as I looked away from him and looked at Kiba instead.

I looked again and saw that he went back to doing his work. My chest twisted and my stomach churned. He just took it in and said nothing.

I tried to smile, but it came out looking like a grimace. Well so much for nothing. The worst thing was that Neji, Sasuke's best friend was looking at me in pity.

I gritted my teeth; I hated being looked at with pity.

I looked at my watched and noted that it was 30 minutes until the bell was going to ring. I sighed in my mind; I should've never said anything. I could've kept it in and not said a thing.

I went back to my painting: it had a Christmas tree and a small red fox with nine tails. I smiled slightly, I had always wished to have a pet, but I wouldn't have enough money to support them and myself, and pets were very expensive, in my opinion.

The bell rang and I picked up my stuff, slowly at that. I walked out the door. Then I was attacked by a hug.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll find someone better" Kiba said as he patted my back in comfort.

I smiled. I felt myself tearing up; he was such an awesome friend.

"So, how did it go, with Shino?" I asked him curiously.

His face turned sour. He had confessed to Shino during lunch, but before I could've asked him, the bell signaled it was time for it to end, and I couldn't embarrass him in art right now, since I'm not exactly the quietest kid in class.

"Not so good" he said while shaking his head and sighing.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you when we get home" he said as he cheerfully could.

"Fine" I said as we walked outside, classes were over for the day even if it did feel like forever.

About a week ago, Kiba decided to move in with me. We met as kids in the orphanage; I was there since I was a baby and he came in when we were about eight or nine.

He was the first friend I made, and then came Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. I was truly thankful to have met them, because who knows what would've happened to me.

We got to our apartment. It wasn't too luxurious nor too run down, it was just ok. Livable, but the rent wasn't too cheap either, thankfully I had Kiba now, so paying would be much easier.

We walked up the stairs, and he took out his key and opened the door for us.

"Why, thank you kind sir" I mocked as I entered.

"It's my pleasure to assist a lady as beautiful as you yourself ma'am" he said while winking and laughing a bit.

"HEY!" I exclaimed as I went to the bedroom to change. He followed me and started to change. We had to share the room because there was only the one. Yeah its nickname was 'the one'.

I had an oversized orange t-shirt on that had Kiba's last name on the back and pajama bottoms that has cute ramen noodle bowls, Kiba wore a red shirt that had my last name and pajama bottoms that a had a small puppy chasing a bone. They were adorable, but he denied that.

"Do we have any ice cream?" he asked.

"I don't know" I told him.

"I'll go check" he said as he trotted to the kitchen.

"Anything?" I shouted to him.

"There's nada" he said as he walked to me.

I sighed sadly. I guess no soothing medicine for the brokenhearted today.

"Have they paid you yet?" he asked me.

"No" I said pitifully.

"Come on" he gestured to me as he put on his vans.

"Um, what?" I asked dumbly.

"Let's go to the grocery store, to buy ice cream" he said slowly as if I didn't understand me.

"But, I don't have any money" I said lamely.

He sighed and slapped a hand over his face and trailed it down.

"It's my treat" he said as he opened the door.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but next time it'll be your treat" he said as he waited for me to put on my shoes.

"Ok" I readily accepted it. Having ice cream was better than no ice cream.

"First one to make it first, gets to choose first" he said as he started to run.

"That's not fair" I screamed as I started to run it was cold too, and we were going out to buy ice cream. I started laughing and smiling.

The grocery store was a few blocks away, so we could just walk there. Or in this case just run. It was exhilarating feeling the wind pass through my hair and beat Kiba to the market.

The doors slid open and I got a basket and waited for Kiba.

"No….No f-air" he said breathlessly.

"Not my fault you're so slow" I said as I stuck out my tongue.

I bumped into solid and warm as I walked forwards.

"Sorry" I said as I looked up. I saw pitch black eyes looking at me.

"Hn, watch where you're going dobe" he said as he walked to an aisle.

Shino and Neji trailed behind him. Kiba got behind me and pushed me a bit.

"We're here to buy, and pig out in ice cream, so what are you waiting for?" he said as he smiled.

I smiled back.

"You're right, let's go" I said as I marched towards the frozen things aisle.

"Hmmm" I said as I studied the flavors.

"Ooooohhh, they have ramen-flavored ice cream" I said excitedly.

"That must taste disgusting" Kiba said as he pretended to throw up.

"Well, you did say the winner got to choose what they wanted, soooo" I trailed off.

"Whatever" he said dejectedly.

"Humph" I huffed out in triumph.

I spotted a fiery-red head by the meats section.

"Hey isn't that" I said.

"Gaara?" Kiba finished.

"Totally" I said.

"Hey, why don't we embarrass him" Kiba asked with a devilish smile.

"More than we already do?" I smirked.

"Yasssss" he said in a white girl voice.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, sistah" I said in my equally with girl voice.

"I'm a Barbie girl" I began.

"In a Barbie world" he continued

"You can brush my hair"

"Undress me everywhere"

"Imagination, life is your creation"

He tensed as he felt us coming closer.

"COME ON BARBIE, LET'S GO PARTY!" Kiba said as he jumped for Garaa.

I snickered as Garaa sidestepped him and Kiba ended up hitting his face on the glass.

"Idiot" Gaara mumbled.

I full out laughed as Kiba rubbed his forehead. He glared at me.

"I'd like one pound of the grounded beef, please" Gaara gruffly asked the worker who was working behind the counter.

Kiba smiled devilishly. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I also noticed that Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba were staring at us. How great.

"Naruto has a boyfriend" he said cheerfully.

Gaara's hand froze in his basket. He turned his head towards me and stared at me eerily.

"Who is it?" He grounded out.

"It's Sasuke" Kiba said as he pointed at him.

"No he isn't" I said as I gripped the handle of the basket tighter.

"Uchiha, I expect you Christmas day for dinner" Garaa said icily at him.

"Hn" he said as he looked at me with a smirk.

That asshole. One day I swear, one day I'll rip him to shreds.

Garaa turned to leave, but Kiba wasn't going to leave without receiving his punishment.

"Gaara, Kiba also has a boyfriend" I said as seriously as I could.

"NO…" He started to scream.

"Who is it" Garaa said as he looked around.

"Shino" I said cheerfully.

"Aburame, I expect to see you also, and Hyuuga you can come too" he said and then he muttered something.

I think it was a 'so you can pick up the dead bodies of your best friends'.

I shivered; Gaara was so overprotective of us, the reason? We may never know. He just was.

"Way to fuck things up, Kiba" I muttered to him.

"I thought it was going to be funny" he said honestly.

"Fuck you" I said to him.

"Dobe, that'd be committing bestiality" he said as he looked at us.

"Don't talk to him like he's a dog" I growled out.

"It sounds like you're both dating" Neji sneered.

I opened my mouth.

"And so what if we are?" he demanded.

Then he spun around and walked away, I ran after him to catch up.

One thing for sure is that, today was not one of my luckiest days, and it started so nice too.

I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I felt so sad the past few days because the guy I like found out I liked him and he reacted the same way as Sasuke, except the guy freaked out, because I'm not exactly a normal person, he knows I like anime though and that I like yaoi. Oops. Anyways that's the only thing that happened, so I'm single as the last Pringles in the can. I think I said that right. I don't really know. I hope this makes up for my failure at updating a Halloween one. I hope this fic made you feel warm in your chest. I hope you liked it Joey. Until next time bunnies. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Operation fake love, begins

* * *

**A/N: It's been almost a month? I'm ****sorry for not updating as frequently as I'd like, but I'm getting ready to take an exam to get into a high school. It's a magnet one (I live in Texas) so I have to memorize things. It's also been very hectic. You guys know about the guy I mentioned in the last chapter, well he got a girlfriend last week. -_-. Yep, and he's still acting like an asshole to me, but eh whatever. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I made winter break for the characters in this story the 23****rd**** of December, so they come back the 10****th**** of January, sorry for messing that one up. I hope it's not that confusing. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

"Kiba, wait up" I said as he walked out of the store with the bags that contained our ice cream.

He just sped up.

"KIBA" I screamed as I ran up to catch up.

"It was just a joke, Naruto" he said as he turned back to me.

"Well, Gaara doesn't seem to think of it as a joke" I breathlessly said.

"Yeah, I guess not, I'm sorry Naruto" he said as he looked me in the eyes.

"You know it's ok, I can never be too mad at you, you know" I said as I smiled at him.

He smiled back, but then his eyes started to water.

"Kiba, no" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Kiba, yes" he choked out, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Just let it go" I said as I hugged him tighter.

"I can't believe you just said that" he said while barking out a laugh.

"Believe it" I exclaimed.

He laughed and wiped the tears from his face.

"Let's go home, ne?" I asked him.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist, and then we started marching to our apartment.

"Oi, dobe, we still need to do something about that dinner" Sasuke said from the entrance of the store.

"We'll talk later" I said as we marched faster.

"Christmas is just in two days" Shino said as he started walking towards us.

I sighed in irritation.

"Fine, just follow us to our apartment" I said as we continued to march.

"'Our'?" Neji asked.

"Yes, because Kiba and I live together" I answered him.

We arrived to my apartment in a few minutes.

"Welcome to our humble home" I declared as I untangled from Kiba and let him unlock the door.

"Kiba dear, be a sweetheart and store the ice cream" I said as I fluttered my eyes as him.

He laughed and went to the kitchen to put it away.

"Make yourselves at home" I said as I sat on the couch.

They sat on the other couch that was on the right side of the one I was sitting on, it was by the kitchen.

The atmosphere felt very tense. What was taking Kiba so long, it's not like I sent him to bake a cake.

"Sorry, I was preparing some ice cream" Kiba said as he walked in with two bowls.

"Do you guys want some?" he asked them.

They shook their heads to signal a no.

"Suit yourselves" he shrugged as he sat next to me.

He handed me a bowl, I took the spoon and scooped up some and inserted it into my mouth.

"Oh my glob" I said as I moaned in delight.

"It doesn't taste horrible?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"No, it tastes like heaven" I answered him. He gave me the ramen- flavored ice cream.

He chuckled.

"Excuse me, but what are we going to do about our situation" Neji said as he crossed his arms.

We both shrugged.

Then a knock was heard.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" I said as I cautiously walked towards the door.

I opened it and was met by a slap with a book. It was actually a manga, but whatever.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you had boyfriends!?" Mario exclaimed while he pushed me aside and closed the door.

"I told you when Marcello and I started dating, but not telling me about this is urgh I can't even" he continued.

"Mario, calm down" I said as I went back to the couch.

"Lets us explain" Kiba said as he took the bowls to the kitchen.

"So, you know the part where we have quote and quote boyfriends" I said as Kiba came back.

"We were planning on embarrassing Gaara like usual, but I hit my face on a window glass" Kiba said as he sat down, his face slightly red.

"But, Kiba being the idiot I love and hate, said I had a boyfriend and that it was Sasuke" I said while elbowing Kiba on the ribs.

"Yeah, and Naruto being the ramen idiot lover that I love, said I had a boyfriend too and that it was Shino" Kiba said while staring pointedly at Shino.

Mario started to chuckle and then he started to full out laugh.

"You idiots, and then he said you guys were invited to the dinner and that guy was invited to pick the dead bodies and dump them somewhere if he messed up, right?" Mario said as he was stifling his laughter.

"EH, how did you know?" Kiba and I chorused.

"Typical Garaa, you remember what happened last summer right?" he asked while he settled down.

I winced and looked away while Kiba laughed.

"That was so not funny" I whined as I hit him on the face.

"It was, especially when that Sai guy got involved" Kiba said as he stood up and walked over to Mario.

I blushed.

"Aww you look so adorable, Na-ru-chan" Kiba said while laughing harder than he was before.

"It wasn't my fault" I said while standing up and pointing at him.

"Yeah, and Kankuro having my first kiss wasn't my fault" he said while glaring at me.

"Hey, you didn't see the cake" I said back while I sat down.

But a few moments later the room felt like it was freezing, I looked at the three on the couch and saw that Shino was absolutely livid.

"H-hey guys doesn't it feel like the room got colder?" Kiba asked while he trembled slightly.

"Y-you're right" I stuttered out.

"Well not to worry my friends, I have the perfect plan" Mario said while standing up and standing in front the TV.

"Lord, please save us from the disaster that is most likely going to happen" Kiba said while kneeling on the floor.

"Please, save it doggie you don't even go to church" Mario said while flipping his ever fabulous hair. It was in waves and reached his shoulders, and it was dark brown in color.

"Hey, if it helps I'll take anything" Kiba said while shrugging and sitting back on the couch.

"Right" Mario said as he drawled out.

"The plan?" I asked.

"Well you know how Garaa is right, he won't believe anything unless it's absolutely shown" he said as he explained.

"I get what you mean, but how are we going to do it?" I asked confused.

"Oh honey, I get a feeling that this month will be a very memorable one" Mario said brightly as he clapped his hands.

"It has been very memorable" I mumbled as I frowned.

"Yeah, it has hasn't it" Kiba said as he sadly smiled.

"Turn those frowns upside down, because it's almost Christmas, the time for love, presents, and making love. Well if you know what I mean" Mario said while suggestively winking.

I snorted.

Kiba laughed.

"I need for the couples to stand in a line and face each other" he ordered.

I stood up and Sasuke walked in front of me while behind him Kiba was standing facing Shino.

"Hmm, not bad" Mario said while surveying us.

"Naruto, Kiba get closer to them" he said while crossing his arms and slightly tapping his foot.

I took a step and was a few centimeters away from him. His eyes lowered slightly and he looked at me from under his eyelashes. I blush a soft pink.

He knew what he was doing and it pissed me off slightly.

"Tilt your heads up and to the right, Naruto, Kiba" Mario said softly.

I did exactly was he said.

"Now, I want Shino and Sasuke to lean in" Mario said soothingly.

How did he know their names? Well I may never know. My mind was hazing while he started to lean in. My breath sped up in anticipation, I unknowingly clutched his shirt.

"Now kiss" Mario said with a breath.

I stood up in my tiptoes, but he grabbed my neck and put one hand on my cheek.

"You look so beautiful right now" he breathed.

"You're not fair at all, are you" I whispered.

"Maybe I'm not, but you want me right?" he whispered while slightly smiling.

Then my mind went blank as his lips touched mine.

A warm heat spread throughout my body, my heart was beating really fast. His tongue prodded my lips and I took that as a sign to open my mouth.

His tongue was warm and his taste was spicy. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. A moan escaped me and he grabbed my waist with one hand while steadying my neck with his other hand. It was so warm and I was truly happy even if it was a short-term thing.

But I wanted something more. I wanted him, his love, to only look at me and at no one else.

We separated and I was left breathless, he was breathing a little hard too.

Slow clapping was heard.

"Bravo, huns you got me believing that you were real couples, it seemed so real it got my heart beating faster, and the only things that make me like that are Yaoi, and my Marcello" he said while clasping his hands.

I looked over at Kiba and saw that his hand was tangle din Shino's hair while his other arm was wrapped around his neck. They were pressed up against each other. On the other hand Shino had his arm wrapped around Kiba's waist and the other holding his neck and they were still lip-locked.

"Ahem" I said as I tapped Kiba on the shoulder. His eyes flew open and he pushed away from Shino.

"Sorry" he said as he coughed and looked away. His face was cherry red.

One thing for sure was those kisses made me fall a bit more for Sasuke. And the one that made me realize my feelings was our first one when we were twelve. Maybe I shouldn't have let it slip that I liked him.

He was making me fall faster than Shino was falling for Kiba

And I did not like it one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that and the next one will have a twist. Hopefully I get to update more; this chapter took me two days to write even if it doesn't seem like it. It also seems I have some writer's block because when I opened up the document I did not know what I was going to write. This is my first 2015 update so, yay me! Hope I did good in the kissing scenes. Still haven't had mine, oops…. Anyways I hope you liked it (once again). Until next time. **


End file.
